Song of the Sparrows
by xStephanie.Raex
Summary: After becoming immortal at the Fountain of Youth, Elizabeth becomes pregnant with Jack's child. The baby is born nine months later, and now the two of them must raise her together, however they tend to forget she is still able to be harmed. Sparrabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Song of the Sparrows

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, sadly.

A/N: This story has a few time skips, just a heads up. But enjoy! Please read and review! : Contains Sparrabeth!

* * *

**Song of the Sparrows**

"Stop crying! Please, be _quiet_ already! Bloody hell! Can I get two minutes of silence around 'ere? I don't know what t' do anymore, I've tried everything!" Jack shouted, pacing back and forth in his cabin. The room was dim due to only one lantern being lit and the sun was now sinking over the horizon, giving everyone a peaceful sort of feeling…besides him, anyway. The only thing that was different in Jack's quarters was that there was a small crib on the side of his bed, a crib for their baby. "I gave ye yer toy, tried to feed you, rocked ye so that you'd fall asleep, gave ye a bath, took you out on deck, played with you…" Jack said in frustration, holding the baby up in front of his face. "Ye still haven't shut up!" He said desperately. "What do ye want from me?" He asked breathlessly, eyes narrowed and chest heaving.

The baby stared at him, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes were wide with tears building up in them. She looked about to cry again.

A sudden knock came at the door and with a sigh, Jack cradled his daughter against his chest in one arm while walking towards the door. He twisted the knob and turned it before swinging the door open and grimacing at seeing Elizabeth leaning in the door way with a smug look on her face. "Lizzie," Jack said firmly, standing to block the entrance to their cabin, "This is supposed t' be yer day off, I have things under control." He protested, narrowing his eyes and then turning away.

Elizabeth sighed, walking towards him. "Really? Because the crew is complaining about the headaches they have from her being so loud." She giggled, pulling the baby from his arms and into her own. "Jacqueline Rose, are you giving your father a hard time?" She smirked, ticking her stomach, causing Jacqueline to giggle and squeal.

"I don't know how t' get her quiet." Jack mumbled, looking down at the floor, almost ashamed. He should know how to get her to calm down, shouldn't he? He was her father!

Elizabeth held back a laugh at how upset he seemed that he couldn't calm her down. "Well Jack, did you know her first teeth are coming in?" She asked, bouncing the baby up and down in her arms while disappearing for a moment to get a cold, wet cloth. "Just give her one of these to chew on if she starts to get cranky, it'll help with the pain." She said, handing the cloth to Jacqueline who immediately put it into her mouth and began to chew on it. She leaned over and kissed Jack very briefly, "You're doing a wonderful job." She smiled, rubbing her nose against his. Never once did they think that they'd be out living their own children, becoming immortal at the Fountain was something that they had forgotten about after having their daughter. Nothing could kill them, they were untouchable. But when one of their children died, Elizabeth wouldn't take it well at all and neither would Jack.

Jack sighed when she leaned forwards and rubbed her nose against his, causing the tiniest of smiles to form on his lips but it didn't stay long. "No, I didn't know her first teeth were comin' in." He said, folding his arms over his chest and watching her hold Jacqueline. They had named her after himself, he was flattered Elizabeth wanted to do so, even though he had wanted to name it after her instead. But it seemed whenever he tried to hold her she'd begin to scream and cry until his wife took her away from him. Jack was beginning to think that she was afraid of him…maybe it was all the trinkets in his hair? Or the kohl he wore under his eyes? He didn't know, but it was embarrassing when your own daughter didn't want to be held by you. "Liz, I don't think she likes me." Jack grumbled, walking towards the wall and leaning back against it. "She's afraid of me."

Elizabeth sighed, giving Jack a doubtful look. "That's silly." She said, rolling her eyes. "Of course she likes you, you're her father." She said, smiling down at the child in her arms who was still chewing on the wet cloth to soothe the pain. "Here." She said, walking towards her husband and holding Jacqueline out to him. "Take her, I'm going to go help the crew." She said, watching in amusement as Jack stepped forward and hesitantly held out his arms. Elizabeth giggled and handed her to him, then took a step back to watch. "You know if she starts to cry again, just sing to her." She said, reaching over to their desk and picking up her coat before sliding it on.

"Sing? What am I supposed to bloody sing?" Jack scoffed, narrowing his eyes.

"Our song." Elizabeth said simply, sliding her hands into her pockets. "The one I taught you and we sang together on that island. Remember?" She smiled, then reached up to kiss his lips. "She likes it." She whispered, then slid past him and headed out the door.

Jack gave a unsure look to the baby as he walked towards the bed and sat down, holding her against his chest. When the door shut she dropped the cloth and looked around, probably for Elizabeth. He groaned, starting to get frustrated. What was so bad about him anyway? Why was she so attached to Elizabeth? He grumbled under his breath for a moment but realized she was starting to squirm around, preparing to cry. Jack grimaced, brushing his thumb across her cheek and very softly, not wanting anyone else to hear him, he began to sing to her. Immediately the baby turned and looked at him, blinking her wide brown eyes and smiling. She did like the song, that was a huge relief to Jack. He was beginning to think that his own daughter wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

_Eight months later_

Soft giggles came from Elizabeth's lips while Jack gripped her waist and was backing her up towards their cabin, pressing kisses to her neck and jaw. Once they got through the door and began to move towards the bed, Elizabeth remembered Jacqueline. She had fallen asleep on the floor while playing with her toys, so Jack had put a pillow under her head and dropped a blanket over her. She was getting ready to turn one in a week or so. "Shh, Jack the baby is asleep." Elizabeth laughed quietly, biting her lip.

Jack gave a playful growl, lifting his wife up into his arms and then dropping her onto the bed. "We'll just have t' be quiet then, won't we?" He smirked, starting to unbutton her shirt. It had been so long since they slept together, he could barely remember it. This baby sure did take up a lot of their time. His eyes widened after her shirt was off of her and Jack leaned up to tug his own off and tossed it to the floor, however he hadn't realized it landed on the baby.

Jacqueline began to hear noises and her eyes slowly opened. She put her hands on the floor and pushed herself up so that she was sitting up. She looked around out of curiosity and saw what she could recognize as her father on the bed.

Jack kissed his way down Elizabeth's neck to her collar bone where he nipped at her skin, causing her to yelp and whimper in between laughs. "Oh, Jack stop! She's going to hear us!" She said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around him and arching up against him. He stifled a laugh himself and started to work on the ties to her breeches, however they both froze at a cooing noise.

Elizabeth and Jack turned to look over at the side of the bed, where Jacqueline was standing and smiling while patting her hands on the blanket, indicating she wanted up on the bed as well. She hadn't walked over there though, she only knew how to crawl and could stand up if she had something to hold onto. Jack sighed, then sat up and watched in amusement as Elizabeth pulled the blanket over herself to cover up. "It's not like she hasn't seen you before, how else did ye feed her?" Jack teased, luckily their breeches were still on. He reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed their daughter, then lifted her up to sit her down on the bed.

During the past eight months, Jacqueline had grown a lot. Her hair was thicker and a shade of brown, so they knew she had Elizabeth's hair. Her dark eyes and irresistible smile clearly belonged to her father, however. In fact, she followed her father around most of the time. When he was in his cabin sitting at his desk and working on something, she'd be playing around his chair with the small toy boat she had. Usually she'd throw it and then point to it while making a small noise which told Jack she wanted him to go get it.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Exactly my point, if she sees me she might get hungry and then she won't want a bottle." She pouted, smirking a little. She turned so her back was facing them and pulled on her shirt, turning to look at them after becoming fully dressed once again. Jack was still shirtless…but she didn't mind, he was something to look at.

Jack scooped her up into his arms and then motioned for Elizabeth to follow him, "We're goin' t' play a game." He said, sitting Jacqueline down on the floor. She turned and watched curiously as Elizabeth sat down across from Jack, a few feet apart. Elizabeth nodded and patted her legs, smirking when her daughter crawled towards her. She helped her stand up and was holding onto her tiny hands as she turned her around and pointed to Jack, "Go to daddy." She said, watching closely.

The baby took one step and then fell to land on her rear end, eyes wide with shock and surprise. Jack reached forward and grabbed her by her feet, gently pulling her towards him and grinning while she squealed and laughed. He picked her up and turned her towards Elizabeth who was holding her arms out. He gave her a small nudge and watched as she took a about two or three steps before falling that time. It didn't look like she'd be walking yet. However Elizabeth was determined to try one more time, but Jack had reached over and grabbed a bottle of rum to get a drink, having given up for the day.

So after Jacqueline stood up and looked at her father, she saw the rum in his hands and grew curious of what it was. Elizabeth gave her a small nudge and the baby took a few wobbly steps forward, they both expected her to fall but she started to walk towards Jack again! He nearly spit out the rum before setting the bottle down and holding his arms out as she fell against his chest, cooing and trying to talk once again, but forming no real words yet.

They were shocked beyond belief! Seeing her walk brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes while her hand was covering her mouth. Jack simply blinked and stared down at Jacqueline as she patted her hands against his bare chest, staring up at him and tilting her head to the side. That was something he'd never forget, seeing her walk to him made his eyes grow soft. He then realized just how precious her life was, and he'd make sure nothing ever harmed her, she was a Sparrow after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! :D It means so much to me. This chapter isn't really necessary, but I decided to do it just so you'd get an idea of what the plot was. So this one is pretty short.

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC.

* * *

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted from out on deck, staring at the land as Port Smith grew closer and closer.

Elizabeth smiled and turned to her husband after scooping their sleeping daughter up into her arms. "I'm so glad we're finally at port, Jacqueline needs new clothes so badly!" She giggled, trying to pull the shirt down over her stomach. "It's like nothing fits her anymore!" She giggled, amazed at how fast she had grown. It was almost her first birthday, and she had already started walking! Just seeing her taking her first real steps and having Jack catch her was the most breath-taking and cutest thing she had ever seen.

Jack nodded in agreement, "Well that's not all we're here t' get. We can get her some toys too," He grinned, then trailed off with a sigh. "Plus… we've run out of rum." He added, wincing at those words. Rum was nearly vital to his survival. With the baby crying constantly at night and having to meet her every need gave him a painful headache and made him tired. So he drank rum to keep him awake and in a good mood. Most of the time when she woke up in the middle of the night, she'd cry just because she wanted someone to hold her. Most of the time it was Elizabeth who held her, and when she did she fell asleep within fifteen minutes. But when Jack got up to hold her in the middle of the night, he'd be sitting in his chair and staring down at her with dark rings under his eyes and she'd be staring up at him for hours with the look of curiosity on her face.

Jack's words caused Elizabeth to laugh, "I should've known there was more of a reason to stop in port!" She accused him, and then walked towards the door with him following close behind.

Jack was quick to open the door for her and motioned outside, flashing her a smile. When she began to walk out he put his hand on her shoulder and followed after her again. They tied off the ship to the docks and made their way down the gangplank and into the town. There were tons of people bustling about, the streets were full with them! Jack kept his hand wrapped around one of Elizabeth's wrists and led her to a clothing store, that way they wouldn't lose each other in the sea of people swarming around.

Once getting inside, Elizabeth smiled and started to lead Jack to the back of the store where the baby clothes were instead. She was more than thankful Jack was letting them stop to buy some clothes for her, even though he did need rum. It shocked her because he was actually stepping up and trying to be a good father, he _was_ a good father. In fact, Jack had proved her wrong. She thought he was going to turn and run the second she had told him she was pregnant, but he was still there beside her. "How about this?" She asked, holding up a pink shirt to the sleeping baby cradled against her chest with the use of one arm.

Jack stared at her, leaning against a rack. "Oh, I don't know, Lizzie." He grimaced, shaking his head. "Don't ask me what's good and what's not." He said, "Do I _look_ like a woman? T' me clothes are clothes, just pick some and let's go."

A man with a hat pulled down over his eyes stepped into the store, pretending to look at some breeches sitting on an old shelf though was secretly glaring over at Jack. He had been directed to keep watch for Sparrow, along with plenty of other men. And seeing the Black Pearl pull into the docks was simply a miracle. Jack Sparrow was wanted for many reasons back in Port Royal, and the man to capture him and return him there would receive a handsome reward, and that was going to be him. His eyes widened at seeing a baby in Elizabeth's arms, was that their child? Were the two of them married? At first it was hard to believe, Jack Sparrow being married was something that no one ever expected to happen. Then he saw the ring on Jack's finger and assumed he was right. But a sudden thought came to his mind, he wouldn't bring Jack back to Port Royal, he wouldn't bring the baby either. In fact, he'd just return there himself with the news of what he had learned. Then he could get some assistance in kidnapping the child. This would make things much easier than he had thought them out to be. The man suddenly turned away an disappeared outside, and was hidden among the crowd of people filling the streets.

"You're no help at all." Elizabeth said, her eyes were teasing as she looked back to the rack. She pulled a few shirts of various colors of the rack and shoved them against Jack's chest, "Hold them." She demanded, then swung around and looked through the clothes again. Jacqueline was now awake and looking around, not familiar with her surroundings. Elizabeth piled clothes into Jack's arms until he was having a difficult time holding all of them, some would drop from his arms and Elizabeth would just bend over and pick it up, throw it back onto the pile and continue to look.

"Are we quite finished yet?" Jack asked, looking over at her and making a face as she held up another shirt to stare at it. "Elizabeth, she's a baby."

Elizabeth ignored him, "Come here Jacqueline, I want to try this on you." She smiled, setting the baby down on the floor. Then she put the blue shirt over her head and shook her head, not quite liking it. She took it off and hung it back up. Jack sighed, scuffing the floor with his boot and humming impatiently under his breath, not wanting to rush his wife, but this was getting rather boring.

Jacqueline was staring at a stuffed bear sitting on the bottom shelf on the wall. She made a noise and pointed at it before looking up at Jack. He knew that she wanted him to get it for her and he shook his head. It was too girly, maybe she _was_ a girl, but he wanted her to have a more… pirate-type toy. Like a sailboat or something. However when she started to fuss, Elizabeth looked down at her. "Jack, she wants the teddy bear. Can't you get it for her?" She asked, leaning down and picking her up along with the bear. She gave it to her daughter and watched her start to shake it up and down while holding it with both of her tiny hands. "Aw, see? She's so cute! She _has_ to have it, get it Jack." She pouted.

Jack sighed, "Fine, I'll get her the stupid bear if ye put half of these clothes back." He said, gesturing to the pile in his arms. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes but nodded in agreement, he was right, she was just a baby. Besides, she'd probably end up growing out of those clothes months after they were bought anyway.

Soon they came out of the store with a half bag of clothes, and a teddy bear in Jacqueline's arms. It didn't cost much at all, which relieved him. Things were only going to get more and more expensive with a baby around! He took her hand, knowing the crew was out getting supplies, so they had a bit of time to themselves while waiting for them to return.

* * *

They got back on board the Pearl and went into their quarters, Elizabeth sat down on the bed and set their daughter on the floor, watching her play. The room was dim due to just a few lanterns being lit and the sun was beginning to go down, so not much light came through the windows. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her play and reaching over to slide his arm around Elizabeth as well. "When are we goin' t' get some alone time?" He pouted, tugging her into his lap and brushing some hair back out of her face.

Elizabeth sighed heavily but smiled at the same time. "Jack you know as well as I do that we can't spend any time alone unless the baby is asleep. Well, not with what _you_ want to do when we're alone." She scolded him playfully.

Jack gave her a slight grin, "M' entitled to that sort of thing." He reminded her. "I'm yer husband." He said, running his finger along her jaw and beginning to grow closer to her.

"Maybe that's true but who's going to watch her, the crew?" She snorted. "We have to keep an eye on her until we get someone _responsible _to do it while we spend time alone. Or we'll just have to wait until she gets a little bigger and sleeps longer through the night."

Jack complained under his breath, "Can't we just strap her down in her crib or something?" He teased, tugging her closer and placing a rough kiss on her lips, which caused her to giggle and kiss him back.

"No, Jack. We can't strap her down." She laughed, kissing him once more. Then after a moment she found his kisses so addicting that she couldn't stop, and pressed her mouth to his again.

Jacqueline watched her parents while holding the bear in her lap. She suddenly dropped it and crawled towards the bed, then grabbed onto the blanket with her tiny hands and hoisted herself upwards to pat her hands on the top of the bed. She noticed her mother was sitting in Jack's lap and she wanted to do the same. She whined and fussed until Elizabeth noticed her, then picked her up and set her in her own lap.

Jack made a face at Jacqueline. "Do you always have t' take yer mother from me whenever I have her?" He questioned, watching as her eyes went wide with curiosity, and then picked Elizabeth up while she was holding onto the baby and sat her down on the bed. "I knew ye'd play with this thing fer two seconds and then throw it somewhere." He said, picking up the bear from the floor.

Jacqueline immediately started to cry and held her hands out for the bear but Jack walked towards his desk. "Jack! Give it to her!" Elizabeth said, bouncing her up and down to try and calm her. He could be so ignorant sometimes!

Jack pulled an eye patch out from his desk and put it over one of the bear's eyes. This made it look much more like a pirate toy instead of some stupid stuffed animal. He walked towards her and handed it to her, watching her smile as he did so. It immediately stopped her from throwing a fit and made her coo and giggle instead.

The crew was back on board with a whole new supply of rum, and Gibbs even brought a bottle into Jack's cabin for him. He must've known how much he had been suffering without it. Once the door shut, Jack slumped down against the wall and onto the floor while clutching the bottle in his hands. Jacqueline started squirming in Elizabeth's lap and she narrowed her eyes before putting her down on the floor as well. She knew that their daughter was very interested in Jack, how could she blame her?

She crawled towards Jack as he opened the bottle and took a swig. She grabbed his shirt in her hand and used it to pull herself to her feet and then tried to reach for the bottle. "Ah, ah, ah." Jack said, holding it up higher so she couldn't reach it. "You can't have this." He said, tapping the end of her nose.

"Rum!" Jacqueline shouted all of the sudden, then giggled and said it again and again. Rum was a word used constantly by Jack, normally because he was whining since they had none. It wasn't a surprise she had picked up on it so quick, and it was her first word.

Jack laughed and Elizabeth clamped her hand over her mouth, just as she did when their baby started walking. She still wasn't great at it, but she would get better the more times she did it. And even though she would have had 'mommy' or 'daddy' as her first word, rum was unique and original. "I can't believe you taught her that!" Elizabeth pouted, though was laughing.

"I didn't! She just… said it! I think it's a good first word." Jack grinned, putting his hands on either side of the baby's stomach and making sure she didn't fall while she began to walk towards her mother.

"You think anything that has to do with rum is good." She scolded teasingly, then sat down in front of the bed and held her arms out as she walked towards her. Jacqueline rested the side of her head against Elizabeth's chest and yawned sleepily before pointing to the bear and muttering nonsense under her breath. Jack reached out and grabbed the bear then handed it to her, a grin sliding across his lips at a sudden realization. Elizabeth stood up and picked her up as well before lying her down in the crib. It was obvious that she was ready for a nap.

Jack slowly rose to his feet, then stepped towards Elizabeth while she was humming and pulling a blanket over the baby. He grabbed her and spun her around before pushing her back on the bed and quickly crawling over her. Elizabeth gasped, her heart pounding like mad in her chest. He pinned her wrists down and stared at her hungrily. "How long do ye think she'll sleep for?" He asked, eyes shimmering with want and lust, beginning to lower his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC.

* * *

_Two years later_

"How many years old are you?" Elizabeth asked, her face lit up in amusement while waiting for a reply. This was unbelievable, it seemed that not long ago, Jacqueline had just been a baby and now she was running around and talking non-stop. She had long, golden brown hair just like her mother's, but her dark brown eyes resembled Jack's. Most of the time she wore a tiny shirt and a pair of breeches, but on a special occasion like that day, she'd wear a dress.

"Three." Jacqueline said with a smile, holding up three fingers for Elizabeth to see.

"That's right!" She said, leaning forwards and kissing her daughter's forehead lovingly. She hated seeing her daughter get older while she and Jack would stay young forever. It wasn't fair, their daughter was going to outlive them and they were her parents!

Fortunately, for Jack and his family, after leaving Port Smith, the man who had spotted him at the store there never saw him again. Not in the last two years anyway. Jack was too hard to track down, but they were still on the watch for the infamous captain.

Jack stood at the helm, waiting for his shift to be over so that he could go and spend time with his family. He never thought that he'd wind up with a wife and a kid but after experiencing what it was like, he'd never give it up, not for all of the rum in the world. Sometimes he wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have a woman such as Elizabeth. She could have nearly anyone she wanted and she had chosen _him_ of all people.

"M' here t' relieve you sir." Gibbs said, patting Jack's shoulder. "I hear it's Miss Jacqueline's birthday today, is it not?" He asked.

Jack nodded, "Aye, she's three." He said proudly.

"No doubt she a handful, ey?" Gibbs questioned. "Let me take the wheel, ye can go and spend time with yer family." He added, taking the wheel from him.

Jack smirked, "Thank ye Gibbs." He said, then patted his first mate on the back in return, before heading towards his quarters.

The door opened and he stepped inside, immediately causing Jacqueline to rush towards him. "Daddy, Daddy it's my burfday!" She said excitedly, wrapping her arms around one of his legs and clinging onto him.

Jack chuckled, putting his hand on the top of her head, "I know it is, happy birthday." He said, then started to walk towards his wife while she was still hanging onto his leg. Her feet even picked up off of the floor while he did, and this made her squeal in laughter and held onto his breeches even tighter.

Elizabeth watched her husband tenderly, loving how well he got along with their daughter. The two seemed much closer than she would have thought them to be.

"Morning." Jack said, putting his hands on either side of her legs since she was sitting on the bed. And because he hadn't seen her since the night before, it felt right to say good morning even though it was the afternoon.

Elizabeth smiled and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Good morning to you, too." She whispered, moving forwards. Jack leaned in and kissed her lips, and instantly a shriek came from behind them.

"Ew, ew! That's _yucky_! Mommy tell him to stop!" She demanded while stomping her foot and flinging her arms over her chest to pout. After a moment she stepped forwards and grabbed her father's shirt to try and pull him away from her mother.

Jack and Elizabeth laughed against each other's lips but they didn't pull away. They continued to kiss for a few moments and Elizabeth got an idea. "Oh _Jack_." She moaned, trying to tease their daughter. He caught on to what she was doing and pushed her back onto the bed. The both of them weren't _really_ kissing now, but making noises just to taunt their daughter.

"Stop it, stop it!" She told them, putting her hands over her ears and ran off to grab Jack's coat off the chair. She pulled it over her head and dropped to the floor.

At realizing this, Jack pulled away from his wife and took her hand in his to help pull her up and off of the bed. Then he crept towards his daughter and heard her humming, probably so that she'd tune them out. This made him want to laugh but he kept it inside and leaned down to scoop her up into his arms and against his chest.

Elizabeth watched in amusement, then laughed and sat back down on the bed.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Jack asked, setting Jacqueline down onto the bed as well and pulling the jacket off of her head.

"You were kissing mommy… _again._" Jacqueline pouted.

"And just what's so bad about that?" He asked her, sitting down beside her after becoming amused by why this bothered her so much. "Yer mother is a very good kisser you know." He said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully and reached out to slap his arm, "Stop teasing her, Jack, it's her birthday!" She scolded him teasingly.

"Oh, that's right. Well what do you want to do?" He asked, turning to their daughter.

Her face immediately lit up and she began to think "Tell me a story." She said, crawling across the bed and into her mother's lap. Elizabeth put her arms around her and stroked her golden brown hair.

Jack thought for a second, "Have I told ye the story about how me crew marooned me on an island?" He asked.

"Uh-hu." Jacqueline answered with a slow nod of her head, having become sleepy while resting against Elizabeth.

"Oh, well how about the time I shot-"

"You told me that one too, Daddy." She whined, making a face at him. She didn't even have to hear all of it and she already knew which story it was, that was how many times she had heard them.

"I've got a story I've never told ye before." Jack said, leaning forwards and tapping the end of her nose. This caught her attention and she looked at him curiously.

Jack's eyes flashed to Elizabeth who was still looking down at her daughter. "It's about the time I was eaten alive by Davy Jones' terrible beastie." He said, wriggling his fingers to make it sound sort of creepy.

Elizabeth gasped and looked up at him, eyes wide. Was he really going to tell their daughter about the time she killed him? Jack's lips twitched into a smile, and she couldn't help but give one back.

Then he began to tell the story. "Well there I was, standin' on the Black Pearl. The beastie-"

"What's a beastie?" Jacqueline asked, tilting her head to the side.

Jack stared at her, a look of mock annoyance on his face since she interrupted and she giggled while waiting for an answer. "It's a huge squid that can devour tons of people whole at a time. They call it the Kraken." He said. "Its breath is so foul it'll make yer skin crawl and your stomach sick." He said, recalling it himself. He saw her make a face of disgust before he decided to continue. "So the Kraken had destroyed most of the ship and killed everyone but a few people."

"Wait!" She shouted, "Where's Jackie?" She asked, having becoming slightly frightened from Jack's story, even though he hadn't even said two full sentences about it yet.

Jackie was what she named the bear she had gotten back in Port Smith years ago. It was beaten up and some of the stitches were falling out due to her carrying it around all of the time, but it still wore its eye patch. She named it after her father because he said that even though he wasn't with her all the time, he'd still protect her. So she thought by naming the bear Jackie, he'd be with her whenever she was scared. Of course, Jack didn't quite like the name because that was what his father called him, but seeing his daughter named her favorite toy after him was a bit heart-wrenching.

"Right here." Jack said, standing up and grabbing the bear from its previous spot of sitting in the chair and handed it to his daughter.

Elizabeth listened intently, wondering where Jack was going with this. She still felt bad about killing the man she loved. She felt guilty about it and had never really forgave herself for it, at the time it just felt like the only thing to do, and now she was nothing but ashamed of it.

Jacqueline hugged the bear to her chest and listened as her father began to tell the story again for the third time, this time with no interruptions.

"We were standin' aboard the Pearl and the crew decides to try and head for land. I couldn't believe we were actually goin' t' leave the Pearl as bait while we got away. So I stayed back and spent the longest I could on board while the crew was getting guns and headin' into the longboat. Then yer mother walked up to me." Jack said, grinning a little though he didn't take his eyes off his daughter.

Jacqueline looked up at her mother and smiled, wondering what she had done back on that ship with her dad. She admired her for it, in all of the stories Jack told, Elizabeth always did something good.

"She thanked me and told me I was a good man. And then she kept steppin' towards me." Jack said, his voice now a whisper. He started to lean in towards her, "Ye know what she did next?"

She stared at him with a clueless look in her eyes.

"She kissed me."

Jacqueline's eyes shot open and her face twisted up in disgust. She began to hit Jack with her bear, "Ew, Daddy! I don't like this story!" She whined. "Tell me a different one!"

Jack laughed, "It gets better, just listen." He said, grabbing the bear from her and looking down at it in his hands. "She pushed me back up against the mast and chained me t' it so I was trapped on the ship."

Jacqueline drew in an audible gasp and looked up at Elizabeth. "You _did_ that, Mommy?" She asked, blinking her large, dark brown eyes in confusion.

Elizabeth looked away at feeling the eyes of her daughter on her. She didn't want to know if she was disappointed or amused. She still wasn't over the whole incident herself!

"Then the Kraken came up beside the ship, and I managed t' get free before I drew my sword and jumped into its mouth." He explained, seeing her face light up in amazement.

"Whoa…did it hurt?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because it has so many bloody teeth."

"Why?" Jacqueline asked again.

"I don't know why."

"Why?"

"Because I-"

"Time for your nap!" Elizabeth laughed, deciding not to let it go on anymore. The two would be at it forever if she didn't! She picked up their daughter and grabbed her bear before walking towards the door, she glanced over at Jack. She motioned towards the bed and gave him a wink before disappearing down the hall to get Jacqueline to fall asleep in the spare quarters.

Jack saw her wink and rubbed his hands together eagerly. He knew that action meant he was going to be able to spend time with Elizabeth alone for the first time in what seemed like forever. Maybe Jacqueline was just a baby, but he required Elizabeth's attention too, and he was about to recieve some of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is a longer chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly opened the door to their quarters, having just lied Jacqueline down for an afternoon nap. She was expecting Jack to be lying on the bed, naked and ready to go…however when she stepped into the room, he wasn't there. She stepped inside, eyes curious as she started to look around. "Jack?" She asked hesitantly. Where'd he go to anyway? Maybe he had something to deal with up on deck, she shrugged and turned to leave the room, but when she did gasped when she came nose to nose with her husband. His eyes were dark and glittering with lust and desire and the crooked smile on his face made her stomach do flips.

Jack took a few steps towards her, eyeing her hungrily as she began to walk backwards towards the bed. It had been so long since they got to make love, usually when they'd get each others clothes off, the babe would start crying or he'd be needed up on deck. Not this time, there would be no interruptions.

"You look nervous, Lizzie." He chuckled darkly, stepping forwards again.

"Nervous? No, you're my husband…why should I be _nervous?"_ She asked, wrinkling her nose. She didn't think nervous was the right word, anxious maybe? That look in his eyes was making her a little nervous, true…but it was the _good_ kind of nervous.

Jack reached out and lightly pushed her back so she fell onto the bed. His eyes widened as her hair fanned out around her and she lied there, staring up at him as if waiting for him to rip her clothes off and ravish her senseless. Her lips were parted and her breathing was starting to become just a slight bit irregular, he groaned and then started to undo the buttons to his shirt. He pulled it off, then dropped it to the floor before he crawled over her, giving her a grin before he pressed his mouth to hers in a feverish kiss.

Elizabeth moaned against his mouth, her hands sliding up his bare sides while pulling his body down more against hers. She liked to feel his weight against her. Then her hands found his dreadlocks and she tugged on them, keeping his lips on hers while she kissed him in return, only harder this time.

Jack's hands found the bottom of Elizabeth's shirt as she kissed him, and he had to pull back before she lifted it up and over her head, revealing her creamy soft skin. He eyed her breasts and looked up to her, a smirk sliding across his lips.

She saw the look on his face and she gasped, "Oh, do it. God, do it, Jack." She said, squirming beneath him. She reached her hands up to cup his face but he grabbed them and pinned them down beside her head, chuckling while his mouth descended upon her breasts. "Ye taste so good." He growled to her, running the flat of his tongue along one of them.

Elizabeth hissed and arched up off of the bed, desperately needing more of his touch.

He noticed this and placed light kisses on her skin, however those kisses turned to much harder ones, and then it wasn't kissing at all. He was nipping and sucking at her breasts and the noises that were coming from her lips made his own stomach twist and clench as more desire built up inside of him. Finally he pulled back and he reached down, jerking on the ties to her breeches while she moaned and trembled beneath him.

Elizabeth lifted her hips up off of the bed so he could pull her breeches down and off of her, then she motioned to his as well, silently telling him to take them off.

He nodded and then quickly stood up, untying his own breeches before pushing them down and stepping out of him. In a moment he was over her again and she bent her legs, cradling his hips.

Jack lowered his head to burry it against her neck, grunting and groaning against her skin as he started to rock his hips against hers, even though he wasn't inside of her yet.

"Oh, just take me now, Jack. Please? W-what…if she wakes up? Do it while we can. _Please,_ I need you so bad." Elizabeth begged, clinging onto to him while moaning softly and rocking her hips against Jack's as well.

He panted, staring down at her lustfully. "Fine." He grit out, "Wouldn't want t' risk the babe wakin' up." He agreed with a slow nod of his head. He shut his eyes for a second and then in one quick thrust of his hips, he pushed inside of her and waves of pleasure crashed over him. He put his hands on either side of her head, and then slowly started to move his hips against hers, watching her face as it contorted in pleasure.

Elizabeth raked her nails down his back, then bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering. "More!" She cried out, "Come on, Jack." She whispered, spurring him on.

His hips moved faster and harder, slamming into hers as noises of pleasure started to leave both of their lips. He was almost sure they could be heard on deck with how she shouted his name every so often. He wasn't going to last long at all, he had wanted her so badly for so long he just couldn't manage to hold his desire back any longer.

About five minutes past and Elizabeth was ready to scream. The pleasure in her stomach was so tight and hot that all he had to do was thrust into her once more and she lifted her hips up off of the bed, shouting his name breathlessly as the pleasure started to die down. Jack grit his teeth, cursing and whining as he released his desires into his wife, leaving him trembling as well.

He stared down at her tiredly, though he was content and satisfied. He gave her a roguish grin and then winked at her before he lied down next to her, listening as she fought to breathe.

Elizabeth smiled back then rolled her eyes, draping an arm over his chest. "I'm so glad we got to do this." She whispered, tightening her hold on him. "I've missed it so much." She said, tracing patterns over his skin with the tip of her finger.

"Aye, me too." He agreed, then yawned.

The both of them were ready to fall asleep when they heard a noise, it sounded sort of high-pitched but they couldn't make out what it was.

Elizabeth sat up, looking around. "What is that?" She asked aloud.

Jack shrugged. "It's probably just one of the crew." He said, waving his hand in the air and then studying his nails.

"It sounds like a _girl_." She said, turning her head to look at them.

His eyes flicked towards her, then leaned up on his elbows, looking from the door to his wife. "As I said…it's probably just one of the crew." He grinned.

"Oh, stop it." Elizabeth said, lightly pushing on his chest. She got up and went to crack the door, and then the voice was more clear to her.

"Mommy!" Jacqueline shouted from the spare quarters. "Mommy come get me! I'm scared!" She cried, sniffling while hugging her bear to her chest.

Elizabeth gasped and turned to Jack. "It's Jacqueline." She said, then she started to throw on her clothes while tossing him his as well. "Get dressed." She said, not saying anything when he groaned. She rushed out the door and into the spare quarters before picking her daughter up out of the crib. "What's wrong? Why are you scared? You know you're safe, Daddy won't let anything happen to you." She whispered, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

Jacqueline held onto her mother's shirt, not giving her an answer as she was carried back to the Captain's quarters.

Jack was sitting inside, sulking that they had to get dressed already. He quite enjoyed just laying with his wife when they had no clothes on, her skin against his was a wonderful feeling. However, he saw his daughter with tears in her eyes and he forgot all about that.

Elizabeth set Jacqueline down on the bed and immediately she crawled towards Jack, climbing up into his lap and laying her head on his chest.

He made a face, looking to Elizabeth for an explanation but she only shrugged. "What's wrong?" He asked his daughter, lightly stroking her cheek with his finger. Her skin was so soft, though he knew all babies were like that. "Did ye have a bad dream?" He guessed.

Immediately she nodded, holding onto him tighter.

"M' not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. It's just a dream, it isn't real." He said, playing with a few of the curls in her hair. "I know what will make ye feel better…do ye want t' go out on deck and talk t' Mr. Gibbs?" He suggested.

Jacqueline shot up with a smile on her face, nodding her head quickly. "He's funny." She giggled.

Jack smirked then rolled his eyes before he reached out and grabbed her, tossing her up over his shoulder. He glanced towards his wife who was staring at the two with a tender and loving gaze in her eyes, then he motioned for her to follow as he got up and walked out onto the deck. He reached the helm, jostling Jacqueline around so that she'd giggle and cling onto him tighter. "Master Gibbs." He greeted with a nod of his head. "Seems Miss Jacqueline wants to see ye." He said, then pulled her off of his shoulder and handed her off before he stepped in and took the wheel.

Gibbs grinned at the little girl in his arms, "God, how ye've grown." He muttered in awe. Then he shrugged his shoulders before he started to toss her up into the air, catching her while she squealed and laughed, telling him to throw her higher.

Jack and Elizabeth felt very assured if Jacqueline ever walked out on deck alone. Reason being, the whole crew adored her. They'd pick her up and swing her around, tell her jokes or stories, and watch out for her if she should ever be around. One of their biggest fears with raising her on the ship, was the dangerously high risk that she could very well drown. But they were convinced no such thing was going to happen.

After a few minutes, Gibbs put her down and she clung onto his leg, then started to skip around them while singing the song Elizabeth sang to her when she was a baby. It wasn't anything special; it was the song that Elizabeth taught Jack back on the island they had been marooned on together. Sometimes she'd forget the words and just hum the parts she forgot, which made Elizabeth laugh.

Gibbs looked up to his captain, "We're t' be stopping in port today." He said. "We're low on supplies."

Jack nodded, handing the wheel back over to him and snapping his fingers to get Jacqueline's attention. Once he felt her grab onto his index finger he smiled a little, she couldn't quite hold his hand yet. "Which port, then?" He asked.

"Port Smith." He answered simply.

Port Smith was the same port that he had been spotted by a man from Port Royal two years ago, who had been looking to capture him and take him back in exchange for money. However, neither him nor his wife had spotted him, so they weren't aware that anyone was looking for them.

"Tell me when we arrive, M' goin' to go play with the girl for a while." He said, giving a glance down to Jacqueline who smiled up at him. Then he turned and started to walk with her back to their quarters, though Elizabeth decided to stay out and help the crew for awhile.

* * *

A few hours later, Elizabeth finished with her work and waved to the crew before she started walking back towards their quarters. She had been given order to tell Jack they'd be docking in about fifteen minutes, so she opened the door and then saw Jack lying on the bed with Jacqueline lying with her legs on either side of his stomach while her cheek was resting against his chest, fast asleep. He had his hat down over his eyes though she could tell he was asleep too. Her heart twisted and her eyes were full of adoration, once again. She would never forget how they both looked. It was definitely one of the cutest things she had ever seen in her entire life.

Silently, she walked towards the two of them, then sat down on the bed and pulled Jack's hat up. She leaned forwards then gently kissed his lips, "Wake up. We're almost in Port." She said, then sat back and watched him open his eyes.

He looked around, beginning to stretch but he noticed that his daughter was still asleep on his chest. He lightly shook her, listening to her as she whined and fought back a chuckle. "Wake up, darlin'." He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

At hearing her father's voice, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning tiredly. She wondered what he had waken her up for and was about to pout, but she was being lifted up and carried out onto the deck.

Soon the Pearl was docked and Jack carried her in one arm while holding Elizabeth's hand with the other, walking down the gangplank. He decided that they'd go look around the shops while the crew got the supplies they needed.

Jacqueline started to squirm around in his arms and he made a face, trying to hold onto her with just one arm. So he set her down and let her walk, "Keep up, don't want t' lose you, eh?" He said, ruffling her hair before looking up again. He felt her grab a hold of his finger again and sighed, walking into one of the stores.

Elizabeth pulled the two of them towards the clothes, planning on picking out a dress for her daughter. However, both Jack and Jacqueline groaned at this. Jacqueline wanted to look at the toys and Jack just didn't want to look at clothes at all.

"Lizzie, she doesn't need a new dress every time we stop in port." Jack said dully, following after her.

"Mommy, can we go look at the toys?" Jacqueline asked, pointing to some of them as they walked by.

"In a few minutes, okay?." She asked with a smile, which only grew bigger when her daughter nodded her head in agreement.

Jack was still complaining under his breath until he got a glare from his wife. "What?" He asked, twitching his nose.

"You whine more than our daughter." She scolded him.

Jack pouted. "Do not."

"Do too, and she's _three_ years old." She shot back, stopping at a rack of dresses.

Jack folded his arms over his chest, then looked down at Jacqueline as she clung onto his leg. "What are ye-" He trailed off, then saw a little boy around her age staring over at her before he smiled shyly and ran to cling onto his mother's dress. His eyes darkened but he was distracted when Elizabeth held up two dresses, asking which one he liked best.

Jacqueline let go of her father's leg and started to walk towards the boy who was still staring at her. He'd peek around his mother before hiding in front of her again, which made her giggle. She walked towards him and that was when the woman turned, smiling down at her after wondering what her son was looking at. "Hi there." She said politely. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Jacqueline." She answered, putting her hands behind her back and swaying back and forth, blushing.

"Well, Miss Jacqueline, where is your mommy at?" She wondered.

She turned and looked around before pointing at Elizabeth, who had a look of annoyance on her face then reached out to slap Jack's chest.

The woman made a face and then looked back down to her, "Well, you might want to walk back over there, hm? You wouldn't want them to leave without you." She said.

The little boy walked out from behind his mother and looked at her again. "Hi." He said.

Jacqueline gasped and then turn and ran back to Jack, extremely shy.

Jack stared down at her, then glanced over at the boy who was now peering around a rack of clothes at them. He made a face and then knelt down so he was directly in front of his daughter. He reached up and put his hand under her chin, turning her head so that she'd look at him instead of the boy. "Jacqueline, what did I tell you little boys were made of?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, then smiled when she seemed to remember, then rocked back and forth on her heels while speaking. "Spiders, and snakes, and bugs, and worms, and throw up, and-"

"Jack!" Elizabeth said, blinking. "What are you _teaching_ her?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

Jack grinned and then looked back to his daughter. "Do we like spiders, snakes, bugs, worms, and throw up?" He asked her.

Jacqueline quickly shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "No _way,_ Daddy." She said.

"So do we like boys then?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

She shook her head again. "No." She said proudly.

"For how long, do we not like boys?" He wondered, glancing at Elizabeth and seeing the look of shock on her face before he looked back at Jacqueline.

"Not 'til I'm…" She trailed off, thinking. "Daddy…was it fifty? I can't 'member." She mumbled, thinking.

"Close, it's sixty." He said, though his eyes looked proud. Then he leaned forwards, kissing her cheek before he stood up again. "Let's go look at those toys, shall we?" He asked. She squealed in excitement and started to pull him along by the sleeve of his shirt.

"You told our daughter boys were made out of all those things? Jack, you don't really think it's going to work, do you?" Elizabeth laughed, amused.

Jack shrugged. "Who knows, but maybe this way it'll keep her away from them fer a bit longer. M' _not_ goin' t' have some boy put his hands on me daughter. I'll break his neck." He said coldly, eyes hardening. "Can't wait 'til she's a bloody teenager!" He said sarcastically. "That'll be fun…she'll be tellin' us t' mind our own business, that she can make her own decisions, she'll be pushin' us away…the lot of it. Not t' mention _hormones_ will be raging." He winced, then shook his head. "Just look at her." He said, motioning to her while she sang and spun around before picking a toy up off of the shelf to look at it. "She's so innocent…so tiny and cute. I wish she'd stay like that forever." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

Elizabeth sighed, knowing that Jack was going to be very protective over Jacqueline. But she didn't think that being able to like boys when she was sixty years old was fair. "Jack, she's only three. You still have a lot of time with her until she's a teenager. Don't worry about that right now." She reassured him, putting one of her hands on his shoulder and giving him a smile.

After a while of looking at the toys, Jacqueline decided she didn't want one. Jack sighed but waited for Elizabeth to buy the dress she just _had_ to have for their daughter, then once she got back he picked Jacqueline up and they walked out of the store together. He blinked, noticing that it was raining, and not lightly either. The clouds were a little gray when they first got there, but he didn't think it'd actually rain.

Elizabeth cursed as she almost slipped while walking and Jack laughed, "Last one back t' the Pearl has t' scrub the deck!" He shouted. Jacqueline giggled and laughed, looking over her shoulder at her mother as she cautiously tried to at least jog, but Jack was going faster than her.

"Hey!" She shouted, "This isn't fair!" She whined.

"Come on, Lizzie! Ye better hurry!" He taunted, reaching the docks. "Yeah, Mommy, you better hurry!" Jacqueline repeated, still giggling as they rushed aboard the gangplank and onto the Pearl.

Elizabeth stepped once more and she did slip, falling to sit in a puddle. She breathed heavily, then whined at realizing her breeches were soaked. She pouted, then noticed she was holding the bag with the dress up in the air so that it wouldn't get soaked. "Oh, save the dress and not yourself." She muttered to herself, then stood up with a huff and started to walk towards the Pearl again, mumbling under her breath the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC.

* * *

The rain hadn't let up since they left the store in Port Smith. The sky looked dull and gray, which told them that the gloomy weather would be sticking around for a bit longer. Jacqueline kept whining to go outside and play in it and Jack was all for the idea, but Elizabeth didn't want her to catch a cold. That was the mother for you, always protective and disapproving of anything that could do just even a little damage to her precious child…even if it was just a runny nose, or a bit of a cough. The crew was going to be getting back any minute now with supplies, and then they'd get back out on the sea again, so they wouldn't be bored for that much longer.

"Daddy?" Jacqueline asked, sitting down on the floor to play with her bear.

"What is it, missy?" He asked, sitting at his desk and focusing on the maps so that he could chart their course. He lifted his glass of water to take a sip…seeing they had no _rum _at the moment, water would have to do.

"How do you make a baby?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side out of curiosity.

Jack spat out his water, sputtering and coughing. "How do ye make _what_?" He asked, blinking his eyes. Every parent knew this question would come sooner or later, he just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"How do you make a _baby_?" She repeated, emphasizing each word so that he'd hear her this time.

"Oh." Jack said, smiling nervously. "That's an easy one." He said, waving it off as if it were no big deal. He quickly came up with something to tell her. "Ye see, if you want t' have a baby, all ye got t' do is push yer belly button." He said, at first it sounded like he was unsure about what he was saying, but then he grinned and nodded his head.

Jacqueline's eyes widened and she lifted her shirt up to push her belly button, but froze when her father spoke.

"What are ye doing?" He asked. "It only works for girls who don't get up and run into Mommy and Daddy's bed during the middle of the night...which you_ do_…even when they are trying to have some alone time." He said, gritting his teeth a little. "Plus it works for girls who can dress and feed themselves…which you_ can't_ do, you manage to make a mess of it every bloody time. Whether it's on your face, your clothes, the floor, my clothes, any of them." He grinned at her. "And above all else, ye have t' be over the age of twenty." He said. Jack wished he could've said a much higher number, but then she'd ask how Elizabeth had her because she was in her twenties. Then he chuckled and shook his head before looking back to his map, trying to concentrate.

Jacqueline pouted at him, not finding it fair that she couldn't have a baby. She hugged her bear to her chest, thinking. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Hm?" Jack mumbled.

"Can _you_ have a baby?" She wondered, cocking her head to the side innocently.

Jack paled at the thought, then quickly shook his head. "Absolutely _not_." He told her, holding his map out in front of his face so that she might realize he was busy. Where was she coming up with this stuff anyway? She was only three years old for crying out loud!

"Daddy?" Jacqueline asked in a soft voice, once again.

He grit his teeth and slowly put the map down, then folded his hands and placed them on his desk. He couldn't be angry with her, not even if he wanted to. She just looked so cute and innocent. "_Yes,_ Jacqueline?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Can you push Mommy's belly button and make her have another baby?" She asked, giving a smile.

Jack blinked at that question. _"Why?"_ He wanted to know.

"Because I want somebody to _play_ with me." She said, pouting again.

"Darlin', _I_ play with you. _Mommy_ plays with you. Mr. Gibbs and the entire crew play with you." He said quickly, trying to get out of this. He couldn't have another kid, raising one on board the Pearl was hard work already! He couldn't imagine the thought of having another one, especially not while Jacqueline was still very, very young.

Jacqueline sighed, "Okay." She mumbled in a defeated tone, setting her bear down while shutting her eyes, seeming to be disappointed.

Elizabeth came in from getting changed out of her soaking wet clothes in the spare quarters. She didn't appear to be too happy, either. She sent a bit of a glare in Jack's direction, though it was half-hearted, of course.

Jack turned his head to look at her, grinning even though she narrowed her eyes at him. "What are ye in here for, Liz? You have t' scrub the deck, 'member?" He teased, amused.

She simply rolled her eyes and went to sit down in one of the chairs, watching Jacqueline get up and come to crawl into her lap. "The crew is back. We're leaving port right now." She said. "Gibbs said you could stay in here with us, they've got it under control." She told him with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Hi Mommy." She said with a smile.

"Hey Jacqueline." She replied, brushing a few ringlets from her daughter's eyes. "Do you want to try on your dress so that you can show Daddy?" She suggested.

Jacqueline nodded eagerly, then was set on the floor, watching as her mother went to retrieve it.

Jack had his boots propped up on the desk, with his map in one hand and his rum in the other. He was thankful the crew finally got back, and now they were preparing to leave. He wasn't paying any attention…yet he wasn't having any luck with plotting their next course.

Elizabeth pulled off Jacqueline's clothes and helped her put her new dress on. Once she was finished, Elizabeth was reminded of herself when she was a little girl with how her daughter looked in it.

"Daddy look at me!" She said excitedly, rushing towards him with a bright smile on her face.

He put his things down and then glanced towards her, sucking in a drawn out gasp while covering his mouth with his hand, wanting to tease her.

"_Daddy,_ do you like it?" She wondered, standing in front of him, grabbing the hem of her dress and twirling it around nervously.

He leaned down and scooped her up into his lap. "Course I do. I think yer _very _beautiful." He said. Oh, he could just see her about thirteen years older and wearing a dress. Boys wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off of her. He'd see to it that they did though, unless they wanted those eyes they used to stare at his daughter to be black ones.

He didn't want her to get hurt. He knew some stupid boy was going to end up taking her away from him eventually, though. But right now, that little girl wasn't just his daughter; she was his best friend…right along with Elizabeth. And he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, blushing while leaning forward to hug him.

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yer welcome." He said, then was about to set her down but she spoke to him again.

"I'm hungry." She complained, and then looked over at her mother while she got up and went to lie down for a nap before returning her attention to him.

"What are ye hungry for?" He questioned, picking her up and making his way down to the galley.

Once they were down there, Jacqueline looked around. "Hmm…I want a 'nana." She said, smiling and pointing to a banana.

He reached down and grabbed it before peeling it, then he put it on a plate and cut it into smaller pieces. Then he filled a glass with water and carried it back up the stairs, though he had to stop at the top of them because Jacqueline wasn't there yet. He sighed and looked back down them, seeing her crawling up on her hands and knees. Sometimes it'd take a moment before she could manage to get onto the next step. He smiled and rolled his eyes while chuckling. Once she finally reached the top, he motioned for her to follow him back to their quarters.

Jack sat down at his desk, then set the water and the plate down before she climbed up into his lap. "Now, ye can sit here and eat, love. But M' tryin' t' work." He said, pointing to the map.

Jacqueline nodded after looking over her shoulder at the map sitting on the desk, but she opened her mouth, waiting.

He glanced down at her and then back to his map before reaching forward and grabbing a piece of banana to put into her mouth.

"What are you doin'?" She asked, chewing.

"Charting a course, or at least, tryin' to. And didn't yer mother teach ye not to talk with yer mouthful?" He teased, making a face at her.

"You do it all the time, Daddy!" She pouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jack narrowed his eyes, protesting. "I do _not._"

"Yes-huh!" She shot back. "Don't you 'member? Mommy said you weren't setting a good…" She paused, obviously trying to recall what word she had said.

"Example?" Jack chuckled. "Aye, she did tell me that. And maybe I did do it once or twice," He said, rolling his eyes. "But M' not a woman, and it wouldn't be very lady-like of you to do so." He grinned, winking at her.

Jacqueline sighed, then looked around. "Will you play with me?" She asked, opening her mouth again.

Jack grabbed another piece of banana and put it in her mouth. "Ye know what? Fine. M' not goin' to get this stupid course done anyhow." He shrugged. "What do ye want t' do?" He asked, curious. Then a thought came to him and his eyes darkened as a smirk slowly spread across his lips, looking mischievous. "Do you want to scare Mommy?" He asked, voice low and soft so that Elizabeth wouldn't hear them from the other room.

She had to hold back giggles while she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Okay, Daddy!" She said excitedly, but Jack put his finger to her hips, hushing her.

"Ye need to be quiet for this t' work, ye know." He whispered, and then he walked to his desk and grabbed an empty rum bottle. Then he sat her down on the floor, "Now hold it and stay just like that until she comes out, aye?" He said. "She's going to go insane." He chuckled, then he stood up straight and looked over at his daughter once more before he stepped into the sleeping quarters, where his wife was laying on the bed.

He realized they didn't really get much time alone, to talk or just cuddle with each other like they used to. Ah yes, those were the times. They could just lay in bed for hours, smiling and talking all mushy to one another. Jack didn't like the pet names she had for him, but he let it go because she always told him that he had tons of names for her…and he did.

Jack lied down on the bed, resting on his side while she turned to look at him. He saw how sleepy she looked and he gave a lazy smile, motioning for her to move closer.

Elizabeth sighed, scooting towards him so that her head was resting against his chest and her arm was draping over his side. "What do you want?" She asked, sounding exhausted.

Jack chuckled, "What? Just because I came in here to see me beautiful wife means I want something? I don't want anythin', just want to spend time with you." He said, tracing his finger tip along her jaw.

She gave a small smile, "Well we haven't done this in a while." She said, meaning what they were doing now. "It's nice, I miss it." She whispered, stroking her hand against his side while beginning to fall asleep. "Why are you in here though? Where's Jacqueline?" She asked.

Jack grinned inwardly, desperately trying not to let his amusement show on his face as he acted as if he had forgotten. "Oh." He said, then quickly shot up into a sitting position on the bed.

"You just left her out there by herself? How could you forget about her? She's following you constantly and she doesn't stop talking!" Elizabeth said quickly, springing out of bed and on to the floor. She pulled open the door and took a few steps out until she stopped with a gasp, eyes widening as she took in the sight of their daughter holding a bottle of rum…an empty one.

Jack came into the doorway of their quarters, a smug look on his face as he peered around his wife to wink at Jacqueline, signaling she had done a good job, who then smiled at him and then looked up to her mother. Jacqueline had became rather bored, sitting out there all alone, so she was tipping the bottle upside down and shaking it, which only made Elizabeth panic even more.

"You gave her rum?!" She said, whipping around to face Jack. "She's three years old!" She said, biting her lip while taking the bottle away from their daughter, then set it down on the desk, beginning to pace.

"Sorry, must've left it out." He said, wincing.

"Well you shouldn't have! How much of it was left?!" She screeched.

"I don't know…half a bottle." He said, looking unsure.

Elizabeth groaned.

"Maybe a little more." He shrugged, and he flinched when she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You left your bloody rum out and my _baby_ drank it!" She said, looking deeply upset, it was starting to turn into anger though.

Jack didn't like where this was going, he'd have to tell her it was just a joke soon. He felt like he was going to be receiving a very unpleasant slap to the face in the next few moments. "Well, rum _is_ really good, love. Can you blame her?" He teased.

Elizabeth grit her teeth, "That's not funny." She hissed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Maybe not, but do you know what is?" He asked, studying his nails.

"No! I_ don't _know, so please tell me!"

A grin broke out across his lips, "You're getting worked up over nothing. I purposely put that empty bottle in her hands." He admitted, folding his arms over his chest almost proudly.

Jacqueline started to giggle and laugh, which made Elizabeth look down at her before she turned to Jack, eyes narrowed in anger. "And why would you do that? You scared me to death!"

"That's the whole point. She was bored, what was I to do? There's not much to entertain her with and I can't work anyway." He said, glancing down at Jacqueline who walked over to cling onto Elizabeth's leg, looking a little sleepy.

She yawned, and rubbed at her eyes with one of her hands while the other grabbed onto her mother's breeches. Elizabeth's heart twisted up in adoration and she leaned down to gently pull her up into her arms. "Tired?" She asked with a small smile, getting a nod in response. "Do you want to come lay down with me?" She whispered, leaning forwards and rubbing her nose against Jacqueline's.

She giggled and nodded, "Okay. Can Daddy come too?" She wondered, glancing over at him.

Jack smiled sheepishly, then looked to his wife for an answer. No doubt she was a little annoyed with him at the moment.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I _guess_ he can." She teased, then turned and walked into the bedroom with their baby in her arms.

Jack gave a slight grin and was about to follow after them, but there was a knock at the door.

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted, his tone sounded urgent, and that made Jack's stomach twist uncomfortably. "We've got a problem! Yer needed out on deck immediately!" He said, knocking at the door still.

He turned, glancing at the door to the bedroom, but he decided he could wait to tell Elizabeth later. So he whirled around and walked out into the hall, staring at Gibbs' face, which looked worried. "Jack." He said, his voice low. "You're not going to like this." He said grimly, then motioned for his captain to follow.

Jack grit his teeth, his heart starting to beat a little faster the more uneasy he became. The second he stepped out onto deck, what he saw made him go pale. "Mr. Gibbs…" He muttered, then paused for a moment. "Is the wind on our side?" He asked, staring off at the horizon.

"No, sir. She's against us." He said, fighting back a grimace.

At hearing that, all hope left him. The ships on the horizon would be getting closer and closer with the wind against them, and normally he wouldn't worry so much…but the sails on this ship was white. And that could only mean one thing…the navy was coming for them. This was not good, not good at _all_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once again, thanks to all of my reviewers! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean and never will, sadly.

* * *

The ship was drawing closer with every passing minute. Jack was wondering if the naval ship had been docked at the same port they were, and then followed them as they left. Though…wouldn't they have spotted them there? He wasn't sure, but that didn't matter now. He had to keep his family safe. Two things made him feel much better about all of this, Elizabeth was immortal…and he was immortal. They could protect Jacqueline so much better with being unable to die.

Gibbs paced around on deck, thinking of a way out of this but there was just no possible way. "Jack! Where are ye going?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as Jack stormed down from the helm, looking worried. "Cotton has the wheel. They're going to catch us whether or not I'm steering, aye? I've got to take care of a few things before…Beckett gets here." He said, rolling his eyes out of pure annoyance.

He walked into his quarters, looking over at his wife who was trying to hush Jacqueline, who would not stop talking…that was normal though. She always had some sort of question to ask or some type of remark to add, whether it was wanted or not. She was so curious and interested in just about everything, she was a lot like himself as a kid.

"Daddy, what's that boat doing?" She demanded to know, wriggling in her mother's lap before she was put down onto the floor.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she glanced up at Jack before she looked out the window, seeing the white sails. Her face went blank and thoughts started to run through her head. She put her head in her hands, obviously becoming worried.

"Darlin', I will explain all of this to you later. Why don't you play with…_Jackie_, for a bit while I talk to Mum, alright?" He suggested, his face looking a little distasteful. He didn't like having to call her bear by that name, but lately she'd been getting upset when they just addressed it as 'your bear', which worked perfectly fine to him.

"Okay." She mumbled, then turned around and ran into the bedroom to find it.

Jack blew out an uneasy sigh and slowly sat down on the end of the bed beside Elizabeth. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, sliding an arm around her. She immediately turned into him, putting both of her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

"What do you think they want from us?" She asked. "You?" She wondered, then frowned. "I can't lose you, Jack. I can't raise her by myself, you know that. She's a handful…and I'd miss you way too much." She said, her grip seemed to tighten with every word that came from her mouth.

"Lizzie." He grit out, smirking a little. "Yer not going to lose me, we're immortal, remember?" He said, leaning into kiss her cheek. "Things are going t' be fine. Beckett will arrive, try to kill me, _fail_ at killing me, throw a fit, and then leave." He said, not sounding worried at all. Alright…so he knew things weren't going to happen like that, but he knew Elizabeth would believe him if his tone was convincing enough.

Elizabeth looked doubtful at first, but then a small smile slid across her lips. "You promise things will be alright?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully. He nodded, then leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, reassuring kiss.

"Promise." He told her with a wink, then he rubbed his hand up and down her arm before turning to see Jacqueline standing in the doorway, holding her bear.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, smirking like she knew something was happening. Then she looked to Jack's face, "Are you going to push Mommy's belly button now?" She giggled, hiding her face behind her toy.

Jack's eyes widened but Elizabeth shot him a confused look. "What is she talking about?" She demanded to know.

"Lizzie!" He said quickly, "That's how you make babies. _Remember?" _He said, narrowing his eyes. She had better go along with it, Jacqueline was too young to know how men and women…had children.

Elizabeth scoffed at first but she then turned to her daughter. "That's right, it is how you make babies, but no, we aren't doing that. Why'd you ask?" She questioned, curious.

"Because you and Daddy we're kissing again." She complained, stomping one of her feet.

"Jacqueline. Kissing is something two people do when they love each other very much." Elizabeth explained. "I love your daddy, so it's okay for me to kiss him."

"Aye, but that doesn't mean you can go around kissin' anyone ye claim to love." Jack reminded her quickly. "_Not_ until you're married." He said firmly.

Jacqueline blinked in confusion and simply turned away, going to play some more.

Elizabeth then turned to face her husband, "You're so cute when you're like that, you know." She mumbled, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and slowly pulling him closer while backing him up against the wall at the same time.

"Cute?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the word. "And when I'm like what? I can't say that I see what you mean." He protested, that was a lie.

"Oh, stop. Of course you do. I'm talking about when you get all protective over her. Jack she's only three, she's not going to be kissing anyone for a long while." She said, smiling while leaning closer.

"And an even longer while if I can help it. Any boy that's caught kissin' her will be shot immediately. That's a promise I intend t'-"

Elizabeth cut him off with a hard kiss, putting her hands on either side of his rugged face. He reacted a few seconds later, sliding his arms around her waist while kissing her back, parting her lips with his tongue and exploring her mouth as she fought back giggles. He smiled a little, then was about to kiss her again but he caught the naval ship in the corner of his eye from out the window and he stopped immediately. Elizabeth kept kissing his lips, but stopped as well when she realized he had done so, blinking.

"Jack?" She whispered, touching his face.

He looked down to her, eyes hard and serious. "They're almost here." He told her quietly. "This has to wait." He said, motioning between them. "I want you to stay in here with Jacqueline. Stay hidden." He said, then put his hand behind her head and gently pulled her forward, kissing her lips a few more times.

"Be careful." Elizabeth called after him as he moved towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder, giving her a crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Relax, Lizzie. Immortal remember? No worries." He said, then winked before he turned and disappeared out on deck.

Elizabeth hastily turned and went to grab Jacqueline before taking her and going into the sleeping quarters. If she heard anyone come in, she'd have time to grab their daughter and get in the closet before they were found. The trick was to be able to keep Jacqueline quiet and her mouth was constantly running! This was going to be rather difficult.

* * *

It wasn't long before the naval ship was along side the Pearl, demanding that they lower anchor at once, or they'd fire their cannons. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, he would've fought back…pulled out the guns and taught Beckett a thing or two. Teach him that he couldn't catch Captain Jack Sparrow no matter how hard he tried…but there were two certain people on board that he didn't want getting hurt. One was the love of his life, his wife, Elizabeth. And the other was his best friend and his daughter, Jacqueline. He wasn't going to be so stupid as to let something like this hurt either of them, even if Elizabeth couldn't die.

The navy stormed over onto the Pearl, all of them holding a weapon in their hands and shooting glances at the crew members who were staring angrily at them as they passed.

"Easy gents." He said, turning to look at them with a slight smirk on his lips, as if he had a plan. They stared at him in confusion, but simply rolled their eyes.

All of the sudden the navy had their muskets ready to fire if need be, and Jack saw some of the crew jump out of surprise and he tried not to chuckle. They had no reason to worry! He wasn't about to.

Beckett walked casually onto the Pearl, his hands behind his back with a smug look on his face. He stopped in front of Jack, looking him up and down for a moment. "Mr. Sparrow." He greeted coolly with a nod. "Long time no see, how've you been?" He asked.

Jack simply rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Oh, so you just came to say hello then?" He asked sarcastically. "Drop by, see how things are goin'? That's very kind of you, mate, but I don't think that all these guns are necessary." He said, motioning around, annoyed.

Beckett only smiled, "True enough." He said, then shrugged. "You know what I want, and that's you." He said, his face serious.

Jack made a face of disgust. "Oh." He said, then his nose twitching. He took a long pause then opened his mouth to speak but he shut it, looking down at the deck. Then he slowly rose them back up to meet Beckett's confused face. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I do have a wife, you know." He said.

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant." He said, narrowing his eyes in annoyance as well, especially at how the crew was howling with laughter, and even some of his own men joined in. "I want you _dead_, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack shrugged, "Well why didn't ye say that in the first place?" He questioned. "Had me worried for a moment." He grinned, looking ready to say more but a pistol was taken from behind Beckett's back and held up to his chest, over his heart.

"You've cheated death many times, Jack." He said, smirking. "But you won't be able to do so this time." He said, then he cocked the gun. He had to admit, he was a little frustrated that Jack didn't seem to be worried at all…in fact the pirate was studying his nails! He snorted and then pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into his chest.

Jack stumbled back, feeling agonizing pain shoot through his entire body as he dropped to his knees, pressing his hands to his chest. A few groans slid past his lips as blood leaked down the front of his chest, staining his shirt. His skin seemed to go pale and darkness started to take over, everything going blurry. Yet a second later, his hands didn't feel wet with the hot liquid of his own blood, the pain was lessening and lessening by the second. Curious now, he looked down and saw that the blood was moving back up his chest, as if it were being sucked back into the bullet wound. He rose one of his eyebrows and then blinked when the bullet seemed to have been spit out of his body and onto the deck before the hole in his chest closed up, though his shirt was definitely ruined.

He looked up, meeting the stares of Beckett and a few naval men crowded around him, all having the same look of pure horror and disgust on their faces. He chuckled out of amusement, "Suppose you haven't heard." He said, then casually got to his feet and reached out, grabbing Beckett's free hand to shake it. "You can address me now as _Immortal_ Captain Jack Sparrow, if you'd please." He said proudly.

Beckett shook his head slowly, eyes shocked and bewildered. "Impossible." He muttered out of disbelief.

"_Impossible?"_ Jack asked. "Did you just see what happened or were you lost in your fantasies about wanting me?" He said with a wink, hearing the crew give a few rumbles of laughter, though they silence as the guns around them were cocked.

Beckett suddenly shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Enough." He said. "Gentlemen, restrain _Immortal_ Captain Jack Sparrow," He said, grimacing when Jack looked around with a proud smile on his face at being addressed that way. "And then search the ships for his precious wife and _child._" He ordered.

Jack's face suddenly went blank, eyes clouding over in fear. He took a step towards Beckett, looking ready to swing a few fists at him but some of the naval men grabbed onto his arms and then forced his hands behind his back, snapping a pair of shackles around his wrists. "Keep yer bloody hands off them! They didn't do a damn thing t' you!" He snarled, struggling and wrenching away from the hands that kept grabbing at his shirt and his arms to hold him back, but he never got free.

Beckett chuckled, "Really? Well, seeing you can't die, I figure that having one of them take your place is just as good." He said, though his voice didn't sound that satisfied.

It was then that they heard a scream, someone struggling and then there was shouting and yelling nonstop…it was Elizabeth. The men pulled her out, having a set of shackles around her wrists that were behind her back as well. Angry tears streamed down her face as she glared over at the man who had Jacqueline in his arms, looking frightened.

"Mommy, don't cry!" Jacqueline begged her, her bottom lip quivering before she started to cry to. Her arms were extended towards Elizabeth, wailing for her mother to come and take her from the stranger holding her now.

Elizabeth whimpered, "That's my baby! Let her go! What do you want with her? She's only three!" She said, her voice sounding weak and pleading even though her anger was still very easy to hear in it as well.

Jack watched in terror, struggling and trying to jerk away harder now at the sight of his family both crying. It was heart wrenching, that was for sure. Especially Jacqueline…she looked so afraid and so scared. He growled, "Give her t' me!" He demanded, voice sharp and fierce. Anger flared up in his eyes and he glared at Beckett with the most hate any man could have for another.

Beckett looked over to the small child before he turned his attention to Jack and Elizabeth once again. "Please, calm down and listen. If you don't, you'd be putting your child's life in danger."

Both Jack and Elizabeth immediately went quiet, though the expressions in there eyes only seemed to grow in frustration.

"Good. Now here's what's happening. Jack Sparrow was supposed to be killed, but seeing he's immortal…we have a problem on our hands. And now I'm guessing that Mrs. Sparrow is immortal as well, am I right?" He asked.

Elizabeth gave a slow nod of her head, not quite able to see him too well with the tears in her eyes.

"Of course." He said, making a face, yet he shrugged it off. "Here's the deal." He said, looking to Jack. "Either I take your wife or your daughter. Choose." He demanded, looking amused with himself.

Jack's face contorted in extreme pain. How could he choose between his wife and his daughter? He loved them both more than anything! More than rum, the Pearl, and the sea all wrapped up into one! They were his life and now he was being asked to give one of them up, to go with the navy because he couldn't be killed for all the bad things he had done in his life. Though some of them weren't bad at all, like letting the slaves go free! He was branded as a pirate for that, even though he didn't consider it to be a _bad _thing. He was quiet, staring down at the deck while listening to the soft thumps that Beckett made by tapping his boot, showing he was fed up with waiting for a decision. "I can't bloody choose between them." Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

"And why not?" He asked, smiling while looking between Jacqueline and Elizabeth.

Jack only glared, then looked away. He knew Beckett wasn't that stupid, he wasn't going to answer that, he shouldn't have to!

"Fine. If you won't choose, then I will." He said, his tone cold and unemotional. "Men, retreat to the ship." He commanded, then he smirked and took Jacqueline, holding her. With his free hand he grabbed a gun and held it to her temple, listening to her cry. He ordered one of the men to unlock Jack and Elizabeth from their shackles, then they went back aboard their ship so that Beckett was the only one left. Except no one would go near him when he was holding someone so precious in his arms, especially with a gun to her head.

"Daddy!" Jacqueline cried, squirming and whimpering, reaching out for him.

"It's going to be okay!" He shouted to her, eyes full of pain. "Don't worry." He told her, it was unbelievably hard but he gave her a small smile to make her feel better. Then he looked to Elizabeth who was screaming, tears running down her face. How could Beckett be so heartless? He was beginning to feel guilty for letting this happen.

"No, no, _NO!_ That's my baby! Give her to me!" She screamed, sobs starting to escape her. "Don't take her! Please don't take her! Take me instead!" She offered, sobbing hysterically now. She rushed towards Beckett who's finger threatened to pull the trigger, but Jack grabbed her, yanking her back and murmuring quietly into her ear.

Beckett had a thoughtful expression, watching her curiously, though he didn't seem to have even the least bit of guilt in his eyes. "You're husband had the chance to choose and he blew it. Blame it on him." He said with a shrug.

"Wait!" Jack said, suddenly speaking up even though his voice cracked. "Can she take Jackie?" He asked, he didn't feel annoyed at saying the name at all now, not when his daughter was being taken from him.

"And just what is that?" Beckett asked.

"It's her bear." He said, "I'll go get it." He said, then turn walking into his quarters. Maybe he could figure something out? He could take his pistol out and shoot him before he knew what was going on! But Jacqueline was in the line of fire and he didn't want to miss and accidentally hit her. So he bit his lip, then grabbed the little stuffed bear sitting on the floor. He picked it up, holding it in his hands while he stared down at it. Bloody thing looked ready to fall apart with how much she played with it. He winced, then turned and went back outside, walking towards Beckett cautiously. He handed the bear to his daughter, who took it and hugged it immediately.

"Daddy, I'm scared." She said, tears swelling up in her dark, beautiful eyes. It pained him to see her that way.

Jack touched her cheek, then leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Mommy and I love you very much." He whispered. "Don't be scared, Jackie will look after you." He whispered into her ear, then kissed her cheek. "I'll come for you, I promise." He said softly, knowing Beckett wasn't paying attention…he was actually looking away from them, seeming to be annoyed.

Elizabeth came over now, careful not to provoke Beckett to shoot. She kissed Jacqueline as well, "It's going to be okay." She said, even though her own face was stained with tears.

All of the sudden, Beckett wrenched away, causing both Jacqueline and Elizabeth to cry out in pain. "She won't be harmed where she's going." He told them, then snorted, keeping the gun held to Jacqueline's temple. "Jack Sparrow, you are not entirely let off the hook, but I can only imagine the pain and suffering you're going through right now…which I actually like much better then the idea of killing you." He said, then walked over to his ship, carrying their baby in his arms as he left.

"We have to go after them!" Elizabeth said, turning and grabbing onto Jack's shirt.

He shook his head, "Too dangerous. I bet their expecting an attack. We can't, not while Jacqueline is aboard." He whispered, voice sounding hurt and depressed.

She narrowed her eyes in anger, "So you're just giving up? You're going to let him take away our daughter and not do a damn thing about it? And you said you'd never let anyone hurt her! Jack, you could've made me go! I would've understood and yet you said _nothing!_" She hissed in anger.

Jack stared at her dully, looking ready to drop to his knees and sob himself, though he never really was one for crying…he could feel his eyes burning and he knew that might change. He shook his head, blinking them away and then the next thing he knew, Elizabeth had pulled him against her, hugging him tightly as heart-wrenching sobs escaped her lips. He slowly lifted his arms and put them around her, then shut his eyes and slowly rocked her back and forth.

Jacqueline hadn't even been gone that long, and already their lives felt empty. They wouldn't be hearing her constant talking, or answering her odd questions she had every five minutes. She wouldn't be crawling into their bed at night because she was scared, or asking for someone to play with her. There would be no little girl running around on deck, spending time with the crew, singing her favorite song, or playing with her beloved stuffed-animal. That little girl was gone.


End file.
